Secrets
by Garowyn
Summary: AU Vader knows about Leia, who Obi Wan is watching over on Alderaan. Shmi Skywalker Lars raises Luke. Mara Jade and Han Solo, separately, face an ugly reality. Vader finds his son and mother. What lies ahead for all? DISCONTINUED for now.
1. Farewell

**A/N: I do not own SW. This is AU. An OC of mine appears in a chapter or two. Hope you enjoy the fic and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Jed Willston, twenty-four years old, Jedi Knight, sorrowfully made his way to his starship, the Silver Shadow in the hangar. In his arms, he carried a baby. A baby so strong in the Force, it was almost unreal and impossible, yet there it was in his arms. The baby had light blonde hair and blue eyes in contrast to the Knight's own short jet- black hair and emerald green eyes. His skin was clear and soft, and lay comfortably against the Knight's chest.  
  
Nearly all of the Jedi in the galaxy had been killed save for a few who had managed to escape. They would try to remain hidden but they couldn't hide forever. Emperor Palpatine and his new apprentice, the Sith Lord, Darth Vader, would eventually find and murder them. That was their plan and they were very powerful, especially when it came to the Force, although they did not use it for good intentions.  
  
About half an hour before, Jed had installed a baby carrier inside his ship. He would need it for now. He set the baby in the carrier, who had fallen asleep already. It was nearby so Jed could keep an eye on him while he prepared the ship for lift-off. He started up the engines and the ship rose steadily into the sky. Sadly, he watched the buildings of Coruscant in the night, disappear until all he could see were the lights. The capital of the galaxy was falling under a new power: The Imperials. A new empire had been born.  
  
But something else had also been born. Two beautiful and Force-filled babies, twins named Luke and Leia. Luke was the name of the baby Jed had in his ship now. As his last duty to his Order, Jed had been instructed to take young Luke Skywalker to his father's homeworld, Tatooine. He had been informed of relatives there that would take care of him. Jed had offered to take Luke into his own care. He had a wife and she would be more than glad to help them out. But the Jedi Council had told him that it was Luke's destiny to go to Tatooine. The clouded future would take its course from there and Jed did not doubt the Force or his council.  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi, former master of former Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, a.k.a. Darth Vader, would be taking care of the other twin. Obi Wan would be taking her to Alderaan where she would stay with Bail Organa, Alderaan's Senator and friend to Padme Naberrie-Skywalker. Padme was better known as Senator Amidala to Naboo and would be staying on Coruscant. Although it was dangerous for her to remain there, she insisted on staying. Despite her heavy grief, she was determined to bring the Imperial Empire to its knees. She believed she would succeed, even if it took many years. The Emperor had taken something else from her...  
  
The Clone Wars were coming to an abrupt end. Dark times were ahead.

* * *

Coruscant was bustling with activity, even with the reign of the Empire beginning. The lit jewel of a planet was always busy and alive, be it day or night. The former Senator of Naboo didn't think it was possible for everything to be still or dormant on the Capital of the Universe.  
  
Padme was holding Leia close to her as she and Obi Wan flew in a speeder through Coruscant and it's many starships, speeders, and ship taxis. Tailing them was another speeder, occupied by a servant of Palpatine. Currently he was trying to shoot them down and was fairly skilled in keeping up with them, avoiding the heavy traffic. However, a certain Jedi Master had no intention of allowing the agent to catch them. He could not let that happen.  
  
"Hang on." Obi Wan murmured as he guided the speeder through traffic, using old tricks, trying to elude their follower. His attempt was successful. Their follower was lost for the moment but the small victory was fruitless. No matter what they did, Vader would find them and kill them, whether by orders or not. Anakin had become so corrupted in his transformation to Darth Vader. He had seen Padme carrying a baby girl but that was all he had seen and he knew the child was his. The child was Force-sensitive, and could pose a threat to the growing Imperial Empire. At least the Emperor didn't know about her or her potential. Not yet.  
  
They reached the starport where Bail Organa was waiting. The man from Alderaan stood, shifting nervously every now and then. "Padme, you must be quick." Obi Wan told her, referring to the fact that she had to be quick in her good-byes. He would be staying on Alderaan with Bail, watching over Leia. Originally, he had been ordered to watch over Luke on Tatooine but after Vader had seen Leia...her safety was obviously more important at the time and Obi Wan was capable of protecting her.  
  
The Jedi Master got out to give Padme and her daughter privacy for the two to bid farewell. Obi Wan walked swiftly over to where Bail stood, still as a stone. Bail was glancing around warily hoping no Imperial spy or a paid person, had seen them. The two nodded to each other, saying nothing. There was nothing to say after all but their eyes reflected the mixture of feelings and understanding about the current situation.

Inside the speeder, Padme hugged baby Leia close to her, holding the babe tightly as if she'd never let go. 'So this is what a mother feels like...' She thought very vaguely as he gazed into the deep brown eyes of her little girl. Obviously, Leia took after her mother in the looks department and wondered if she would be similar to her in the personality department. Unfortunately, she would never get a chance to see her daughter grow into a woman. "Oh Leia, I love you so much..." The woman whispered, stroking her brow. Leia gurgled, clearly having no idea what was going on or even giving a thought to the dangers of the galaxy. Understandable—she was young.

"Do not forget me." Padme breathed, willing her young daughter to understand the words she was saying. "I will never forget you. Live your life to the fullest, help others, love, trust, and I wish you happiness in your life. Whatever you decide to be when you grow up, I'll always be with you..." Her voice broke slightly and Padme paused, allowing silent sobs to shake her body. "I love you, my little girl." She whispered once more and prepared to leave the speeder. She was grateful no Imperial spy or soldier had spotted them here. Staying in the speeder was just as risky.  
  
After about five more minutes, Padme came out with tears shining on her face. She said nothing as well and merely handed Leia to Bail. Her eyes told Bail to take good care of her, as she had told Jed for her son, who also had to tell the relatives on Tatooine. As Padme watched the starship depart from Coruscant, a new much stronger determination filled her. She would survive to see the end of Emperor Palpatine and his Empire. Though she knew it was hopeless, she hoped anyway, with all her heart, that Anakin would find his way back to the Light. And that she would see her children again.

* * *

A few days had passed and Jed found himself staring at the golden planet of Tatooine, a sand desert planet. 'So this is Tatooine...' He thought to himself. He glanced behind him and saw that Luke was just waking up. The Knight smiled at the baby. "We've arrived, little one." He said in a gentle voice. The last few days had been nightmares, dealing with a baby's normal behavior. Jed had only little experience in taking care of a baby and that was at the Temple. He had no kids of his own yet and now he wasn't sure he wanted to. Babies were a lot of work!  
  
Luke cooed at the Jedi Knight and he looked as if he was going to fall asleep again. That just wouldn't be possible with the turbulence they would be experiencing upon entering Tatooine's atmosphere. "Sorry Luke but we've got to get through this." Jed tried his best to make the descent into the dry atmosphere as smooth as possible for not only himself and the ship, but for the son of Padme Naberrie.  
  
The baby almost immediately began crying. He didn't like being jerked awake but then, since when do most people like it? Memories of a recently dissolved headache began to return to Jed's mind. "We're almost there, we're almost there!" The Knight knew he was in the right place as he prepared to land. The Lars Homestead was nearby; he could see it in the distance.  
  
Shmi Skywalker-Lars was still alive.  
  
She now only lived with her stepson, Owen, and his wife, Beru. Several years ago, Shmi had been taken by Sand People and tortured. Anakin had rescued her and was able to heal her wounds. That group of Tusken Raiders paid for their deeds and was slaughtered by the angry Skywalker Jedi. On that night they had experienced the dark side of Anakin, the dark side of the Force.  
  
Shmi had said a tearful good-bye to her son who promised to return again someday but he never did. Cliegg Lars died a year later and up to this point, Shmi was thinking of returning to Mos Espa where it would be a little more safer considering there wouldn't exactly be Sand People around Mos Espa but it was still very dangerous.  
  
Jed went and grabbed all of Luke's belongings in one arm, and Luke himself in the other arm. The ship's doors opened, revealing sand, sand, and more sand. It was a short distance to the Lars Homestead where Owen was already standing, watching. The two descended down the ramp and began to long walk to the homestead.  
  
As Jed and Luke walked under the hot sun, Jed spoke softly to the boy. "Luke, this is probably the last time you'll see me. We only saw each other a couple of times before." A wistful smile appeared on his face. "I know you'll grow up to do great things. But for now listen to your relatives and keep safe. Okay?" Big blue eyes looked up at him sadly, as if the baby understood. Jed straightened himself up and called to Owen. "Greetings!" Two women appeared at Owen's side. One was much older than the other with graying dark hair.  
  
Owen frowned, wondering who the man was and where had come from. "Hello...who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked almost sharply. Beru jammed her elbow in his side, indicating he was rude in his reply. Owen grimaced and cleared his throat. They had to be careful.  
  
"My name is Jed Willston, Jedi Knight of the former Jedi Order." He reached them and stopped, a pained expression on his youthful features. "There are many things going on in the galaxy right now. I don't know if you are aware of them but you'll find out soon. This is Luke, son of Anakin Skywalker." Jed dropped the travel bag onto the sand and bringing Luke up close. "And I believe you are Owen and Beru Lars and Shmi Skywalker-Lars." He stated.  
  
The older woman gasped. "Ani..." She breathed. Why hadn't he told her about Luke? Shmi had never heard from Anakin after he had left and it had nearly broken her heart. It was like he had forgotten all about her.  
  
Jed took a deep breath and spoke. "You must take Luke into your care."  
  
Owen spoke again, frowning. "Hold on-"  
  
"I'm sorry but don't make me make this an order." Jed warned, raising an eyebrow. "I don't want to force you into taking Luke. I want you to take him willingly. This boy needs a home and he needs it now. I cannot give you the full story but..." Jed hesitated. He couldn't tell Shmi about her son's transformation. He would have to do what a Jedi should not do. Lie. "His father is...has passed on." He finished, choosing his words carefully. To tell a mother her son was dead was terrible. But to tell a mother of her son becoming evil or close to it, was another and more heartbreaking.  
  
Shmi gasped once more and tears came to her eyes. Beru bit her lip and moved to comfort Shmi. Owen's mouth formed a thin line. He took Luke from Jed's arms. "Very well. We will take him." He knew his stepmother would intervene soon.  
  
"I'm sorry to have told you that." Jed apologized to the older woman, his heart going out to her. The Knight looked at the blue sky and sighed. "I must be going. Take good care of him." He smiled grimly. "By orders of his mother, Padme."  
  
The name brought recognition to Shmi. Jed turned and left for his starship. "Farewell!" He called back to them. He would be going to his wife's homeworld, which was one of the moons of Iego. She was native to there. The ancient powers of the mountains in which she lived in, or rather nearby, would protect and conceal him from ever being found. That was the main reason Jed wanted to take one of the twins or even both, into his care. Padme could've even gone too. But no, life held a different path for the twins. He only hoped they would grow stronger in the Force and maybe even, save the galaxy.  
  
Jed smiled to himself. Those twins were something special all right.


	2. Decisions

**A/N: Don't own SW. There is another OC of mine introduced in here.**

* * *

A flurry of lights was visible in the chamber. Quick breaths and sweat, fiery blows, anger, hatred...such was the battle between the young apprentice of Emperor Palpatine, and the well-known Darth Tyranus, formerly Count Dooku. Vader was determined to win—he hated this man and wouldn't mind seeing him perish, and better by his own hands.

A few more blows and clashes here and there until Vader spotted a weak point and thrust his crimson blade into the heart of Tyranus, killing him instantly. Darth Vader stood over the now dead body of Darth Tyranus. He defeated him in a lightsaber duel. It had been hard and exhausting at first but as Vader grew angrier and more hateful towards Tyranus, the battle became easier.  
  
A weak clap filled the darkened meeting room of Emperor Palpatine. "Well done, Vader. You have proven yourself as a new Sith." His voice rasped. He cracked a twisted grin. "Now, we must make our next move. Destroy the Jedi Temple and all the Jedi. Rid us of their lies and their pathetic existence, Vader."  
  
"Yes master." Vader replied through his mask. He deactivated his lightsaber.

* * *

Leia began to cry again and Bail rushed over to her and tried to calm the baby girl down. It took awhile but eventually she would quiet down after wailing but lately it had been taking a bit longer than usual. Obi Wan sighed and held his head in his hands. That was the fourth time in two hours and the Knight had a headache to end all headaches. In all his years he had faced terrible dangers, crude people, even death, and here he ...believing he was going to go insane. Why could this girl not sleep? Did Leia really understand what had happened and missed her mother? Well of course she missed Padme—the baby girl had not seen her for awhile. "I think she's hungry." Bail said calmly, stating the now obvious. Leia was only a few months old.  
  
Obi Wan raised an eyebrow and hoped Padme had not forgotten a certain thing. The Knight immediately checked the bag Padme had left with them, hoping there was some sort of pacifier to be used later, and some nourishment. She hadn't forgotten. With a smile, he reached into the bag and produced a warm bottle full of regular milk. There was a lot of it inside as Padme had obviously foreseen the problem. "Problem solved, Senator Organa. You can feed her." Obi Wan handed the bottle to Bail with a smug look.  
  
Bail sighed heavily and took the bottle and tired to coax Leia into drinking it. Leia was hungry all right and she drank from the bottle heartily as if there were no tomorrow. If Bail and Obi Wan had been listening closely, they might've heard sounds of relief coming from the cockpit where the rest of the ship's crew was. It seemed the two men were not the only ones suffering. "So," Bail began to start up a conversation. "What are you planning to do once we reach Alderaan?" He glanced back to Leia and noticed the bottle was becoming empty quick. He would have to burp her soon; he cringed at the thought.  
  
Obi Wan looked thoughtful and leaned his chin on his hand, propped up by his elbows on his knees. "I haven't decided yet. One thing is for sure though: I'll have to change my name if I am to become a permanent resident of Alderaan."  
  
Bail shook his head, frowning slightly. "We can hide you somewhere on the planet and keep your presence and identity hidden. There is no need to do that. We can get you on Alderaan without going through security procedures-"  
  
Obi Wan waved his hand, shaking his head. "Thank you but I believe this way will work better." Bail glanced doubtfully at him and he added, "Trust me."

* * *

Owen looked at the boy in his arms and listened to the sobbing of his stepmother. He and Beru had no idea how to raise a child, especially since they weren't planning anytime soon to have children of their own. Shmi knew though but what if she couldn't in her state? His stepmother might harbor angry feelings towards her son for not telling her all these things. Currently she was in mourning. Then his ears perked as he realized Shmi had stopped weeping. "Mom?" He turned around and faced her.

Beru frowned at Owen. "Owen, leave her be. Can't you see she's-"  
  
"No, no. Thank you but it's all right, Beru." Shmi sniffed and held out her arms with a weak smile. "May I please see Luke?" She said in a faint voice. Owen nodded and brought the boy to her. Shmi gently took Luke into her arms and gazed at him. 'Such beautiful blue eyes...he's so small...' The woman sighed, feeling her heart hurt once more. "He reminds me so much of Ani." A pause. "Why didn't he tell me?" Her voice held a tone of hurt and the silence around them became uncomfortable for a few moments, until Beru spoke up.  
  
"He's so cute." Beru smiled warmly at the baby, stroking its soft hair. "But how can we raise him out here? We don't have much..." Her voice trailed off. It was true. They weren't the richest of moisture farmers and had only enough for themselves daily to get through life. Life on Tatooine was hard.  
  
Luke yawned and whimpered. A suggestible smell filled the air and Owen's face scrunched up and he stepped back a bit. "I'm no baby expert," He began. "But that smell might be coming from him...if you take my meaning correctly..." Beru stifled a giggle and Shmi chuckled softly at her stepson.  
  
"I guess Luke needs changing." Shmi's expression became stern. "Owen, grab his bag. Beru, see if we have a bottle able to feed a baby and fill it up with warm blue milk." She ordered and the young couple immediately went to do what they were told. Nobody argued with Shmi Skywalker. Shmi took Luke inside the homestead and smiled at the baby. "Don't you worry Luke. We'll take good care of you." She took him into another room to change him. Beru soon entered the room with a bottle of warm blue milk and Owen had already dropped off Luke's luggage. The farmer had to go attend to some outside business so Beru stayed with Shmi, ready to offer more help if needed. "You know, Beru, I've thought about it enough." Shmi suddenly said, catching the young woman by surprise.  
  
Beru raised an eyebrow. "Thought about what?"  
  
Shmi sighed and looked at her stepdaughter-in-law. "I am going to see if I can find a place in Mos Espa."  
  
Beru bit her lip. "Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong...?" She let the question hang in the air. Still quite new to the family, Beru was always worried about fitting in or being in the way although in time she would adjust.  
  
Shmi chuckled and shook her head. "No Beru, nothing is wrong and you certainly didn't do anything wrong. It's just...after that incident with the Sand People and...Oh, I don't know. This place reminds me so much of Cliegg and it hurts to remember." Tears filled her eyes but they did not fall.  
  
Beru quickly finished changing Luke and lifted him up into her arms. "There! All better!" She grinned as Luke stretched out a hand into the air. Beru faced Shmi again. "Are you sure about this? Have you told Owen?"  
  
Shmi grimaced at that last question. "I don't know how to tell him. First his father, and I know how much he cares for me." A heavy sighed escaped her. Then with grim determination, "I'll tell him tonight."

* * *

Vader watched as the Jedi Temple crumbled from the bomb an Imperial Spy had set. Unfortunately, only a few Jedi Knights and Masters had still been inside. All children and all other Jedi had escaped including Mace Windu and Yoda. And Obi Wan Kenobi, who, like others, had fled into the galaxy.  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi. That name brought a scowl to Vader's lips. He had been responsible for his condition and the hiding of his wife and daughter. Vader and Obi Wan had fought above a lava-filled pit but Vader soon left that planet in search of Obi Wan who had made a quick getaway. He found him on Coruscant deep in the lower levels and they dueled what might have been the last duel between the two. Vader had lost half of his left leg and almost his entire right leg when he found himself in a large area full of acid run-off. Obi Wan had led him into a trap! His left arm was now a droid arm and horrible scars covered his upper body and face. It had been a nightmare.  
  
He could live without the mask and dark almost mechanical-like clothing the Emperor had instructed him to wear. But Vader didn't want anybody to see the scars or just see him only. It was best to remain behind the mask and carry out orders like so. Plus it caused others to feel fear and respect him more.  
  
"Lord Vader..." The Spy Agent came up to Vader and took a deep breath. He had short red hair streaked with black and was dressed in a dark flightsuit. His name was Garren Fal Jade. His olive green eyes showed no fear but Vader could still sense fear inside of him. "The Temple is no more." He said at last.  
  
"Good." Vader motioned for him to follow. "I have received orders from the Emperor. He does not need you at the moment. But I have a special task for you." Garren stayed silent as he walked alongside Vader. "I want you to track down a woman by the name of Senator Amidala. Do not kill her or harm her unless she attacks. When you find her, bring her to me." Vader hadn't told Palpatine yet about the child and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't know the girl's name but she was strong in the Force and she might prove useful if she was found.  
  
"As you wish." Garren replied solemnly. "Do you have any leads for me to go on?" He asked timidly a few seconds later.  
  
"Only that she is a Senator of Naboo and is most likely still on Coruscant." Vader responded. They reached Vader's transport full of stormtroopers. Something occurred to him. Palpatine might become suspicious if he found out about this little assignment. He had to do something about it. "Jade, this is to be an on-going assignment. If the Emperor has something else in mind for you, report to him." Garren nodded and watched as Vader entered the transport without another word and left.  
  
Vader knew of Garren's history. He was a born spy and had worked for the Senate for years until he had met Palpatine and now was loyal to the Imperials. Garren was in his late twenties and had a baby girl being cared for by his wife's mother. His wife had died when she gave birth to their daughter. The pain and grief from that death only served to harden him even more than he already was.  
  
If he was ordered to do something, Garren Fal Jade never stopped until he accomplished that task.

* * *

Shmi lay on her bed with Luke beside her next to the wall. If she fell asleep, he would be safe. All he had was a thin blanket over him. He wouldn't fall off the bed and a pillow wouldn't smother him. The woman smiled and sang familiar words. "Home again, home again, to go to rest. By hearth and heart, house and nest." It was a rhyme she would sing to Anakin before he went to bed.  
  
It had been settled after a long talk. She would leave for Mos Espa as soon as Owen found a place. She would take Luke with her and raise him there. Owen hadn't been happy about her wanting to leave but after Shmi explained her reasons for leaving, he understood a bit more. Beru promised she would visit weekly or even every third or second day. Shmi felt it was best that she go. It would be good for Luke too. He could grow up and make friends. It would be easier if he was in such an environment. And whenever Owen and Beru came to visit, they could take him back to the moisture farm for a bit and maybe even teach him some things. For now, Owen would be the only father figure in his life.


	3. Suspicions

**A/N: Yes, it has been awhile. I'm sorry. I really am. For those that care. As you may have noticed, I removed C3-6. I can do better. So the story might change a bit. I tried not to let my OC's overshadow the originals. That just wouldn't be right. Once again, I apologize for the wait. Here's the new and improved C3. I don't own SW but I do own my OC's. Remember, it's an AU…and I didn't know who Mara Jade's parents were so that is who my OC is serving as. I don't know who Han's father is, if ever mentioned, so I made up his father as well but he's only a minor character.**

* * *

It was late evening on Coruscant when Garren received an invitation to the Grand Ball in honor of one of the most respected Grand Moff's birthday. Surprised, the redhead decided that he ought to go. It just might aid him in his mission: find the former Senator of Naboo. Six years had passed by since he had been ordered to do so by Darth Vader…six years of boring assignments from Emperor Palpatine and from Vader himself. It was either accompany Senators or an elite to another planet, or spy and bring down organizations that tried to overrun the Imperial Empire. It was all too easy and Garren had never forgotten his original mission, which was proving to be more difficult than he anticipated. Senator Amidala had covered up her tracks well. As far as he knew, she was still alive and most likely had taken a new identity.

Garren opted for that reason, believing it to be the most logical, and had searched the records of all leaders for any group, hoping to uncover any hidden facts that might unveil the whereabouts of Senator Amidala. She would probably be behind an underground administration that foolishly hoped to overthrow the Emperor. "What a ridiculous notion." He muttered out loud to himself.

"What is, Dad?"

Garren blinked, realizing he had been caught up in his own thoughts. The man glanced at his left to see his seven-year-old daughter, Mara, staring at him expectantly. The girl, who had the same fiery red hair as her father with piercing emerald green eyes, had been watching the holonews. Garren had taken her under his wing after he had been given much spare time. The Emperor simply did not require his services as much and rewarded his skill with more off-duty hours.

Of course he had argued with his mother-in-law about the idea of him actually being a parent but in the end, he had won. They never got along anyway, especially when it concerned Mara Jade.

"It's nothing." He answered monotonously and returned to reading the invitation on the datapad.

Mara normally would not take that as an answer but decided to let it go. "What's that?" She asked, moving closer to him on the couch. The two lived in an apartment in one of Coruscant's finest living quarters' skyscrapers. Garren had been able to afford it, what with being paid generous sums of credits by those he worked for.

Clicking his tongue, Garren responded, "It's an invitation to a party."

Mara peered over his shoulder and tried to read what it said. "You got invited?" She asked with wide eyes.

Wondering what she meant by that, Garren nodded slightly.

"Are you going to go?" Mara questioned him with sad eyes. Even with her father's spare time, she didn't get to spend much time at all with him. Maybe once in awhile he would take her on his walk throughout the levels of Coruscant and she valued those moments spent together. Other than that, he was usually busy with something he didn't like to talk about.

"I plan to." He replied, turning towards her. "Why?"

Mara bit her lip and shook her head. "Nothing." She echoed the word he had answered with earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a planet far, far away…

"Boy, get in here!"

The raspy voice of Watto, the junk dealer, called for his young worker. Things needed to be fixed and he certainly couldn't do it himself. He was getting old with each passing day and frankly, though he didn't show it, he was grateful for the technical skills of the grandson of Shmi Skywalker-Lars. Somehow she had managed to talk him into hiring her grandson because they needed money and Watto was a better boss than the others she had come across were. It was actually her grandson's idea to get a job himself, giving no thought to his age of seven. Reluctantly, she allowed him to work for Watto since he had proved to be just as good as the next worker familiar with droids and other machines. Where he had picked it up, she had no clue. He must've learnt it from Owen, or maybe he just had a natural talent for fixing things, much like someone from her past.

"Coming!" Luke called back, getting up from his corner in the junkyard. The only son of Anakin Skywalker had been tinkering with an old hyperdrive. No one had come into the shop so he was free to do whatever he wanted until he was needed. But for now, he was glad to be going in from under the hot, blazing twin suns.

Upon entering the shop, Watto flew over to the young boy, his wings flapping like no tomorrow. "What ya been doin'? I've got customers comin' in left and right!" He frowned at Luke. "Here, taka these people to the back and show 'em the spare parts for landspeeders." The Toydarian demanded and then flew away to unceremoniously greet other customers.

Luke looked at the two people standing tall before him. Their skin had a grayish tint and they wore no expression although the female, with chestnut-colored hair, seemed to be bored. The male, who had the same hair color, merely stared at the boy, waiting. "Um…follow me." Luke offered and spun around, heading again outback into the hot sun.

Throwing a glance over his shoulder to see if they were following, Luke could not help but feel suspicious of them. There was nothing extraordinary or dubious-looking about their appearance; they seemed like perfectly normal people, dressed in the standard farmer's garb. Yet the boy could not shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was something he could not explain but he felt it almost every day of his life in different things. Sometimes he had dreams about other worlds, and even felt other people when they were around. Other times, he was able to predict the next move of a pilot in a podrace, which still went on these days—Shmi took him to see the races.

It was so strange but in spite of that, it was comforting. It seemed to be always there, like a second nature.

"These are all the parts we have…" Luke pointed to a large scrap pile. "What do you need?" He asked, wishing to be more helpful.

No answer was made and the man continued to stare at him. Uncomfortable, Luke fidgeted with his tunic on the spot and glanced elsewhere. 'What's with him?' He thought, feeling his face grow hot. Why did strangers have to be such…strangers?

"Tell me, are you good at repairing droids?"

The question came so suddenly; Luke was caught off guard. "Uh…I…I know the basics and stuff…" He replied quietly, gazing up at the tall man. The man's name was Zenedine and he appeared to be debating over something in his head. Curious, Luke added, "Why…sir?"

Meanwhile, the woman, Ozna, was studying the little boy intently. For several days now they had been watching from shadowy places the progress of the boy's work and what he did. They needed someone who had a knack for constructing and renovating machines, droids, etc. Figuring the best place to find someone that wouldn't bring attention to their association would be Tatooine, as strange as it sounded. Zenedine had argued with her countless times on the choice of the planet but Ozna would not step down from her decision. He had been doubtful that Tatooine, a place for the lowest of lowlifes in his opinion, would have who they were looking for.

"That will be all. Apparently you don't have the parts we need." Zenedine finally answered and abruptly turned around. "Good day." The two departed from Luke's sight.

"That's funny." Luke murmured, narrowing his eyes. "We have lots of parts for all types of speeders…"

* * *

"Mistress Leia, shouldn't you be attending to attending to your studies?" A female voice broke through Leia's thoughts. It had come from a droid who was sent daily to make sure she was doing her schoolwork.

The young Skywalker girl, or rather Organa girl, rolled her eyes and turned from the window. "I finished it already." She answered curtly. Leia had been watching the starships come in from the atmosphere and beyond.

Schoolwork was tedious, except for her class on the political systems on Alderaan. It was relatively easy to understand for her grade level. Of course they only taught the fundamentals in the simplest way possible to understand for first graders on Alderaan. Leia attended a private school that was available only for those who wanted their children to become senators, politicians, leaders, and more. Leia was okay with that. After seeing her father, Bail, in action, she now more than ever wanted to be just like him.

Speaking of her father… Leia bounded out of the room and dashed down the hallway, leaving the droid behind. She rushed down the stairs and into the main hall where she stopped short, seeing her father discussing something with a strange man dressed in less than desirable clothing.

Then she noticed that there was someone else standing next to the strange man, behind him now that she got a better look. It was a boy, no older than she was with tousled dark brown hair and brown-green eyes. If she had ever thought she was restless, it was an understatement. This boy looked bored beyond belief and kept glancing about until he saw her. Then he frowned.

Leia raised her eyebrows and stepped down the last of the steps and wandered over to her father. "Father?" She tugged on his sleeve when he was finished speaking.

Bail smiled down at his adopted daughter. "Why Leia! You're just in time!" He gestured towards the man and boy. After introducing the man, he then asked her to do something. "I need you to entertain his son, Han, while we discuss some business…" The man, Relvern, gave a friendly smile to Leia while his son just stared at her, not really caring what was going on.

"Sure." Leia replied, giving a thin smile to the boy who merely raised an eyebrow at her. 'So his name is Han Solo…'


	4. Complications

**A/N: Sorry about the _long_ wait. Don't own SW. I own only Jed Willston and Garren Fal Jade. As far as I know, those are the only two in this story (excluding OC's needed for general stuff), and Garren is the main one. I think we've seen the last of Jed. Updates will be slow; this honestly is one of the most difficult fanfics I've had to write, in terms of ideas, planning, etc. But now, I think I've got it covered.**

**A special thanks goes to my beta reader, Caorann fridh Bronach, for her advice and encouragement.**

**NOTE: I do not know the exact difference in age between Leia and Han so I've made it about five years. '…thoughts…' Again, Mara Jade isn't as fiery as she usually is because she is only a child, but things promise to change soon…**

* * *

Mara watched as her father tightened a bow tie around his neck. "When are you coming back?" she asked, twisting a strand of her red hair around one finger. 

"Late." Garren frowned at the lopsided tie and suddenly wrenched it off. 'What's the use?' he thought, thoroughly annoyed with the formalities of the event. 'No one will care. It's not like I'm important to _them_ anyway.' "Your grandmother is coming over to take care of you," he added a few seconds later. 'I should've hired someone else. If that old witch had her way, she'd run off with Mara the moment I turn my back.' Needless to say, Garren did not like his mother-in-law very much; the feeling was mutual.

The redheaded girl frowned. "Grandma always talks bad about you when she's here."

"I know."

"But, I always tell her about the walks we take." Mara smiled timidly. "When are we going on another one?" School (another private academy for those with parents who were politicians or working under the Emperor in an important position) started in about a week and she wanted to spend more time with her father before then.

Garren paused from his thoughts and smiled at his daughter. "Soon," he answered. 'I hope.'

A short beep alerted the Jades that someone was at the door. "Grandma's here!" Mara left for the front door and jumped to press the button on the side.

When the metallic doors swished open, the haughty-looking elderly woman gave a kind smile to the little girl before her. "Hello, Mara. How are you today?"

"I'm fine."

Garren appeared from the right, his facial expression stony. "It's about time," he stated coldly, trying to keep from being too rude. Didn't want Mara to pick up on his bad habits. She was the brightest spot in his life – the only one.

"I'm not late or early," Utena Errthyn replied snootily. "I am precisely on time to baby-sit this poor, little girl." Utena reached into her handbag and pulled out a box. "Here, Mara, dear, this is for you."

Mara took the box eagerly and opened it. It was full of multi-colored candies. "Thank you, Grandma!" She hugged the older female.

This little gift made Garren even grumpier than usual. Utena was always trying to outdo him in every way. The woman had never forgiven her own husband for agreeing to let their only daughter marry an assassin, basically. An assassin in her own words, that is. Garren did not kill on a regular basis; he, however, did spy, eavesdrop, and seek out the traitors and find missing persons. That was his job.

The story of Jade's marriage to the Utena's daughter, dark-haired Arasha, was an altogether different one. It had helped the Errthyn family become allies to the Imperial. So, Garren and Arasha had never really loved each other. However, they did become good friends and were close enough to at least have a daughter.

If only Arasha hadn't a mother like Utena…if only she were still alive. Better Mara's own mother to take care of her rather than an unworthy (in his opinion) father and a not-too-kind-grandmother.

Garren's heart suddenly filled with sadness. Mara deserved more, more than he could ever hope to give her. His only wish for her was that she would find contentment and a better life than the one she had now; a better life than his.

"I'm leaving now," he announced.

"Good riddance."

"Bye, Dad!" Mara hugged her father tightly. "Be safe, okay?" she pleaded, her blazing green eyes piercing his soul.

Garren kissed the top of her head and nodded. "I will be." The man left his apartment and was enveloped in the silence of the muted lit halls. He had a feeling he knew who it was who sent him an invitation. Not the Emperor or any other high-ranked being, but the nightmare of all who lived in the galaxy.

'He must know something,' Garren thought as he approached the turbolift, 'because I highly doubt it was given to me to improve my non-existent social life.'

* * *

The heat on Tatooine seemed slightly less burning than the early afternoon. Evening was advancing very slowly, almost as slowly as the many beads of sweat on Luke Skywalker's body. The young boy was waiting anxiously for Watto to send him home. 

Luke carried a heavy chunk of machinery to a junk pile reserved for parts of large starships. He grunted, wishing he were stronger. The piece of junk was becoming heavier, or so it seemed. "Another one…like this…and I'll break my back for sure!" Luke dropped the part on the sand, directly next to the junk pile. Giving a huge sigh of relief, Luke dropped to his knees and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve.

"Boy!"

Luke glanced up quickly and jumped to his feet, ignoring the fatigue in his bones. "Yeah?"

"You can go home, now," Watto grumbled, drifting out of the junk shop.

"Really?" Luke grinned, regardless of the fact that Watto never grinned back or gave a second thought about him.

"Hurry up and get out of here!" Watto ordered. "I've got some important business to do!"

'Secret business,' Luke thought and nodded. He did as he was told and left the Junk Shop in a hurry, trying his best to ignore that same perturbed feeling from earlier, when those outsiders had shown up.

Outside, many shops were closing up for the day, many going home to what little they had. It was a sad reality that could honestly not change. Tatooine was Tatooine, hot and dark at the same time, dark in its own way… Smiles and laughter were rarely seen and heard. If ever seen or heard, children could be found. Only they, when playing with their friends, had at least one reason to look a little happy. Other than that, life on Tatooine was depressing, hopeless. It was no place for do-gooders, no place for rules, laws, and certainly no place for Luke Skywalker.

The son of Anakin thought about what he wanted to do when he became an adult. Being a pilot was an option. With more lessons from Uncle Owen, he might be able to make into a flight academy of some type.

He had it all planned out – when he was old enough and had enough money (since he was not necessarily a slave - Watto did pay him, but very little), he'd leave this place. Luke always put aside a quarter of his wages in hopes of achieving his dream of departing Tatooine for good. His grandmother would go with him, that is if she… Luke swallowed a hard lump. He knew she was getting very old. She had raised his father, whom he knew nothing about, and then him. Shmi had lived a long life, mainly consisting of torment, emotionally and physically, but joy as well in the lives of Anakin and Luke.

Luke would be devastated if anything were to happen to Shmi.

Skywalker arrived at his home within five minutes and stepped inside, calling out a greeting: "Grandma! I'm home!"

There was no answer.

Frowning, Luke tried again. "Grandma?"

Finally, a graying woman appeared from a room with a gentle smile on her face. "Welcome back, Luke," she whispered, giving him a great big hug.

Luke hugged her back. "Where were you?" he asked when he had pulled away from her.

Shmi was reluctant; she had been watching secretly from a window. Two strange-looking foreigners, by the looks of their clothing, had been following Luke at a distance. They didn't blend in easily with the fading crowds.

And she didn't want to disturb him.

When her reply did not come right away, Luke felt a warning sense tingle. Why was this always happening? Luke didn't understand it. At times, it confused him, but at other times, it was a calm, reassuring, warm feeling. Once, he had asked Shmi about these "feelings" and had noted the sudden awkward air around her. His grandmother knew about those "feelings", but she hadn't explained, fully.

"They are only natural instincts," she had said, but Luke knew they were more than just natural instincts. They had to be more than plain old instincts.

"I was looking at the people," Shmi finally responded to his question.

Speaking of people… "Grandma, these people came into the shop today." Luke's brow wrinkled. "They were funny-looking-"

"People aren't funny-looking, just different," Shmi reminded him sternly.

Luke bowed his head. "I'm sorry." He went on. "They wanted some parts for their speeder and Watto has a lot, but they didn't buy any."

"Maybe they didn't have enough money," Shmi suggested.

"You think so?" Luke gazed at her with wide eyes. "Well, I got those feelings again, like something was wrong."

"You did?" Shmi asked, surprised and worried. Anakin had experienced similar feelings growing up, but back then she had thought nothing of it. Not until Qui-Gon Jinn had shown up. She had resented him for a brief moment, for taking her son away from her, wishing he had never discovered Anakin's unique abilities. But she had also been forever grateful to him for providing a chance for Anakin to accomplish his hopes and leave this horrible place, even if it was her home, his home.

Luke nodded.

Shmi sighed and covered her true feelings with a mask. "Don't worry about it, Luke. I'm sure it was nothing." She kissed his forehead. "Come now, its time to eat."

Luke's stomach rumbled and they both laughed, both trying to hide from each other their uneasiness because both felt they were being watched…

* * *

Leia straightened her shoulders, smoothed the wrinkles in her dress and set about to showing the twelve-year-old boy around with grim determination. 

Han, frowning as if his life depended on it, wasn't too happy with being shown around by someone who was younger.

Leia cleared her throat and began. "This is the main-"

"Look." Han caused her to stop in her tracks. "I really don't care what or where everything is." He crossed his arms. "I just want to see the hangar again, where all the ships were."

Giving him her best glare, Leia crossed her arms, too. "You don't have to be so rude. Come and I'll show you."

"Humph." Han grudgingly followed the young girl down another hall, glaring at the back of her head. If there were one thing he couldn't stand, it was snooty girls. 'Who does her highness think she is?'

'Humph!' Leia forced herself to remain calm and cool though completely disgruntled by his unkempt appearance and poor attitude. 'What a nerf-herder.'

When they had arrived inside the hangar, Han immediately went for the biggest starship there was, that is, the largest one that could be flown with just one pilot and not one of those cruisers. It had been named the Soaring Star. "Wizard!" The pre-teen jogged up the ramp and was disappointed to discover that it was inaccessible. He needed some sort of code. "Blast it," he muttered.

"What are you doing?" Leia half-yelled, not pleased by his behavior. "You're not allowed to go in there."

"Says who?" Han decided to try one of his hot-wiring techniques. He had learned such things from older friends who, truthfully, were a bad influence on him. Not that he cared. "If I just go like this…"

"Hey!" Leia dashed over to the ramp, tugging her dress above the floor with one hand. "I said you can't do that!"

"And I said, 'Says who?'" Han shook his head in vexation. "Sheesh, you're dumb."

"I am _not_!" Leia protested hotly. "If you don't leave right now, I'm going to tell my father-"

"No, you won't."

"_Yes, I will_!"

Han let out a small cheer when the door slid open. "Finally!" He went inside. "You coming or not?" He gave her a grin. "I'm going for a ride."

Leia was at her last nerve! "I-"

Han suddenly grabbed her and pulled her in, covering her mouth with his hand. Leia struggled until she bit him and he let go in anger. "Hey!" He quickly locked the entrance.

"Why you-"

"Someone's here!" Han took off for the cockpit. "I'll get in trouble, but it'll be worth it. I always wanted to fly one of these on my own." He sat down in the pilot's seat and began to start the ship up. His father had taught him the fundamentals of flying a starship and he was now convinced he'd be a pro at it. "Someday, I'm going to have my own ship-"

"Let me off!" Leia had no clue whatsoever on how to unlock the metallic doors. "I'll scream!"

"I'm _scared_!" Han was, of course, only joking.

"Argh!"

"Oh…" Part of the system was unfamiliar and new to him. "This _has_ to be the-"

The Soaring Star tore out of the hangar, bound for outer space.

* * *

**A/N: It has come to my attention that people place this story on their author alert or favorites list without reviewing.. Seriously, it doesn't take that much of an effort to press the little button and type something. Doesn't take even one minute! It lets me know you took the time to review. Please consider it.**


End file.
